Kiss Me
by Disney'sGurl
Summary: First kiss? Second kiss? Doesn't really matter. A one-shot full of first, second, and even tenth, kisses. You can suggest ANY couple and ANY idea. So get to kissin! RATED K FOR LOTS OF KISSING, SO MUCH YOUR LIPS WILL HURT. JUST KIDDING.
1. Fax: Cooties

**This is my small group of one-shots called; Kiss Me. Basically, you review what couple you want next(ANY COUPLE) and I'll do a one-shot on their first kiss!**

**ONLY RULES(For now)**

**- No gay/lesbian couples(I'm not against it, I'm just a mormon and not comfortable with it)**

**- No repeats. Basically I can write a fax one more than once, I just can do it three times in a row.**

**Kay, let's do this.**

* * *

**Fax: Cooties**

**Song: Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer**

"You think you can get away from me?!" Max turned back and saw her attacker right on her trail. She made an odd squealing sound before running faster. She saw her 'family' running away.

"Go you guys! He's coming after me, not you!" The ten year old let out as she ran with them.

Monique, the seven year old, gave Max a worried look, "You sure?" she said in her childish voice.

"Of course! Now help Iggy!" She yelled.

She was panting by now, seeming to have run in circles. Her feet hurt and noticed that the rest of her 'family' had retreated, just as she had said.

Her attacker smiled evilly, a sharp fang glinting in the sunlight. Max worriedly closed her eyes before spreading her wings and taking off in the sky.

She smiled broadly. Now she could-

"Hey! That's cheating!" Her leg was dragged down before she was tackled, ending with her rolling on the ground.

"Ew Fang! Get off me cootie boy!" Max squealed as she wriggled in his grasp before finally getting out.

"Well you cheated!" Fang yelled(yes at age ten he was loud. He turns quiet later), "I had no choice! Plus you made the others leave!"

"Well I didn't want them getting cooties!"

"Well, there's only one way to settle this," Fang said, smirking. Max's chocolate brown eyes widened in fear. Every time Fang said _'There's only one way to settle this, _it meant he was going to-

_Too late_, Max thought as Fang suddenly pushed her no the ground. She was so busy thinking she didn't notice him go for the kill. Fang was tickling her like crazy.

"Fang. S-s-stop it!" Max giggled. She tried to push him off, resulting in them rolling down the hill in the backyard. They stopped with Fang on top of Max. They zoned out, and Max was reminded of a movie she watched.

The boy accidentally tripped on the ground and fell on the girl, ending with them kissing after staring into each other's eyes. Max always wondered what kissing felt like, but never had the guts to ask anybody. She glanced at Fang. Maybe Fang knew!

"Fang?" She said from her spot. He didn't move.

"Yeah?" He said, obsidian eyes meeting chocolate ones.

"Have you ever...kissed a girl before?" She asked quietly.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering."

"...You've never kissed someone, have you?" Fang teased. Although this was happening, neither one of them moved an inch.

"I have!" Max lied. Fang gave her a look, "O-okay, I haven't, alright! Is there a problem with that?!" She growled.

"No, I just asked. But why did you wanna know?" He questioned.

"Well, I kinda wanted to know what kissing was like, since I see it all the time, but I was a little embarrassed to y'know, ask someone." Max explained. Fang was silent for a moment, before a look of determination crossed his face.

"...Well, do you want to know?" Fang asked seriously.

"Yeah."

"Really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"You'd do ANYTHING to find out-"

"Just do whatever you're gonna do Fa-" Max was cut off by a pair of lips covering hers. Her eyes widened. So this is what it felt like. It was weird, but a good kind.

It was like all her favorite things in one. Max could stay like this forever-

"Guess who has the cooties now?!" Fang laughed as he got off of her and ran the opposite way.

And suddenly, Max's thoughts weren't on kissing anymore, or on how soft Fang's lips were, or how they tasted like cheesecake, but on trying to get the cooties away and give them back to him.

Kissing is what got you cooties in the first place.

* * *

**So, yuppies! There goes my little Faxy one-shot. It's set when the flock is in the E-Shaped House. JEB IS ALIVE AT THIS POINT. I say this because, my next Fax one (no, not next chapter, next time I write it) is based after this. SOOOO, yeah.**

**YOU CAN SUGGEST THE NEXT COUPLE, OR AN IDEA FOR A COUPLE. OR BOTH. **

**REVIEW!**

**~ DG**


	2. Niggy: Lip Balm

**Hey guys, it's me again :D YAAAAAAAAAAY 111 VIEWS! Kay, so since my next request was Niggy, here goes!**

**NOTE: This is sometime after Nevermore, and the flock goes to school.**

* * *

**Niggy: Lip Balm**

**Song: If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz (Wasn't sure on what song to use, but I just chose this one).**

Nudge asstared intently at the items in front of her. Left, right, left right. Maybe she should choose randomly. She quickly shook her head At the thought, as if having a conversation. No, this was a serious descion, for serious stuff.

"Nudge, time for dinner!" Nudge heard Max yell. Nudge simply continued to stare, blocking out all sounds and distractions.

This. Was. Serious.

"Nudge?" Nudge simply blocked out the sound, eyes continuing to dart between the two.

"In a little bit," Nudge said quietly.

After a moment of silence, a knock was heard on Nudge's door.

"Knock knock," Iggy said as he opened the door to her room, "...What are you doing?" Nudge simply ignored him and the fast-paced beating of her heart.

"Hey Ig." She muttered. Either way, she knew he would hear her.

"What're you doing Nudge?" He asked again. Nudge silently sighed at his persistance.

"Which sounds better, Cherry or Cocoa Butter?" Nudge asked bluntly.

"Cocoa butter...why?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I'm just picking, alright! Can't you tell anyways?!" Nudge snapped. Iggy sighed.

"Can't. Blind, remember?" Iggy reminded. Nudge blushed awkwardly and glanced at the ground in silence.

"Well, wanna tell me?" He urged.

"I'm choosing which lip balm to use for school tomorrow." She said, hoping he wouldn't think much about it.

"Why does it matter...unless it has to do with somebody. What, you're gonna kiss a boy at school?" Iggy joked.

"...maybe." Nudge muttered.

"What!" Iggy yelled, making her flinch, "You're only twelve-"

"Thirteen." Nudge interjected.

"Whatever. You just can't go around kissing everyone in school! What're you thinking?!" He scolded.

"Well, I was thinking he would ask me out if I kissed him." Nudge explained, not making eye contact.

"Nudge, just because you kiss somebody doesn't mean that they'll ask you out." Iggy sat next to her, his tone softer, "Like lets say that I'm that guy you like,"

"Grant?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, him. Lets say I'm Grant."

"And? Iggy this doesn't make any sense, I mean if-" Nudge was cut of f by Iggy's lips covering hers. Her eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut. It was only three more seconds of pure bliss before she felt his lips seperate from hers.

"..." She stared up at him. Iggy's brows were scrunched together, as if he was confused about something.

"...Anyways," Nudge was glashed back to reality as Iggy began speaking, "If I was Grant and you kissed me, I wouldn't ask you out, all I'd do is kiss you." He got up and began to leave. Nudge seemed to stare at him in shock, her fingers still gracing her lips.

"You wouldn't!" Nudge called after him. Iggy stopped in his tracks.

"If I was Grant, no." Her shoulders slumped, "But if it were me, I might think about it." And the door closed. Nudge smiled and she felt her lips once again. The door suddenly opened and Iggy appeared again.

"Oh and Nudge?" He asked.

"Um, yeah?" She replied.

"Don't ever use that cocoa butter one again. It smells amazing, but tastes like chapstick without flavor. And comedown for dinner, it spaghetti tonight." Iggy closed the door again, leaving Nudge in silence.

And the first thing she did was take her lip balm and toss it out the window.

* * *

**So, there goes Niggy! Remenber, any songsor couples or ideas are welcome.**

**REVIEW!**

**~ DG**


End file.
